True Skill
by bakashi
Summary: Often the ones you least suspect are the ones who reign supreme. Drabble-fic where Teikou GoM have some good ol' bonding time, with a bit competition not including basketballs.


**A/N: This is set sometime in the GoM's early second year of middle school and so everyone is relatively nicer.**

"Come to think of it, Aominecchi, how did you land a girl like Momoicchi?"

The Teikou basketball club generation of miracles was sitting on the bleachers in the main gym, lounging around after practice. It was in the absence of their pink haired manager that this topic suddenly arose.

"Ahh? You mean Satsuki?" Aomine intoned lazily, taking a sip of his water bottle.

"Yeah! Aren't you guys dating?"

Aomine did a spit take, choking himself, and proceeded into an extremely loud coughing fit, in which he did his best to express his extreme disgust towards the idea of dating his childhood friend.

"Kise, even Murasakibara's not that ignorant. They are merely childhood friends, and that is why they appear to be so close." Midorima pushed up his glasses, hitting Aomine hard on the back to get him to stop coughing.

"Ahhhh really?" Kise laughed, shaking his head. "I should've known. There's no way Momoicchi would go for a ganguro like Aominecchi."

"Hey watch who you're calling a ganguro, baka. How many times have you won against me in a match again? Is it still zero, or has the number dropped down to the negatives now?" Aomine paused, ignoring Kise's indignant spluttering. "Wait, what about Satsuki?"

Akashi set down his clipboard and sighed, clearly disappointed with the days work, before turning towards the bickering duo.

"Come now, Aomine, you can't possibly tell me that you've never noticed the male attention that Momoi-san receives on a daily basis. Almost all of the boys at our school are in love with her, she is very attractive, extremely intelligent, and has an, ah, _well-proportioned _figure to boot. She is altogether a great catch, and clearly would not go for someone of your intelligence." Akashi smiled at Aomine's extremely weirded-out expression, him clearly rethinking his entire perspective of the pink-haired girl. "She is also an excellent asset to the basketball team."

"It's all true Aominecchi!" Kise nodded empathetically.

"As if she'd go for you, Kise!" Aomine snapped, deciding not to focus on Momoi herself and instead on the issue of who was the most desirable out of them all. "Who'd want to go out with an airheaded blond idiot who adds annoying suffixes to the end of everyone's names? -cchi this, -cchi that, why don't you go die-cchi?"

"Hey!" Kise cried, mortally offended. "I'm the most popular one out of everyone here! Clearly, if Momoicchi was to pick one person out of all of us, it would be me!"

"I wouldn't be too sure, Kise," Midorima intoned seriously, "I don't think anyone would be able to tolerate your incessant whining for more than five minutes. Obviously Momoi would go out with someone with a high intellect to match her own and a career plan that won't die out once you hit your mid twenties." He started wrapping his fingers, evidently indicating himself.

"Oh? Then wouldn't Momoi-san be most willing to make my acquaintance?" Akashi spoke, commanding the silence of everyone in the room. "Clearly, with my—"

"Midorima who'd want to go out with you and your weird-ass fortune telling shit?" Aomine interrupted, oblivious to the murderous glances coming from Akashi, "I'm telling you guys, I know Satsuki. If she were to go out with anyone, it would be me! The only one can date her properly is me!"

"Mine-chin, I'm pretty sure Momo-chin yells at you the most out of all of us," Murasakibara sat to the side, peacefully munching on his chips, "after all, she gets angry with you the most."

"Momoicchi never gets mad at me, Ahominecchi! I bet half the time she sees you is spent yelling at how stupid you are!"

"Which is more than you ever see her anyways, isn't it Kise?"

This argument proceeded to last for the rest of the day, the sun setting in the distance, with all five members of the generation of miracles yelling and shouting their best assets, each trying to prove themselves worthy of Momoi Satsuki's affection. The argument morphed into a myriad of different things, going from games of one on one to IQ tests, also a sweet eating competition (in which Murasakibara sat and consumed hoards of food while the others roll over conceding defeat after a mere 5 minutes). In the end, none of them really remembered what the origin of the argument was; only that they each needed to prove that they were the best at not only basketball, but in the dating world as well. They yelled and fought and dueled, with the night fading to black, oblivious to the time they had spent cooped up in the high ceilinged gym.

Suddenly, the door opened with a bang and in came Momoi herself. She yawned, oblivious to the now frozen boys, and looked behind her, pink hair whipping around.

"Tetsu-kun?" she called out, "The lights are still on in here! Coach wanted me to lock everything up, so I'll meet you out front!"

"Okay, I'll come and help you." From behind her shoulder out poked Kuroko Tetsuya, zeroing in almost immediately on the still frozen generation of miracles. "Thank you for the help studying, I greatly appreciate it. I believe that these few can help with the clean up, though."

Momoi turned around and gave a half scream, hand pressed to her heart, and glared at the boys. "Dai-chan! Why didn't you say anything?" she frowned, taking in the exhausted, ragged state of her team. "Were you guys practicing? At this hour?"

"That's not important right now," Aomine said hastily, eyeing the rest of the guys. They all looked back expectantly, clearly wanting Aomine to ask the question. "Hey, Satsuki, hypothetically," he shifted uncomfortably, "if you had to date one of the basketball team, who would it be?"

"A member of the basketball team? Hmmm…" Momoi pondered this, turning her eyes up to the ceiling. She seemed to be giving it some serious thought to the odd question. In the meantime, Kuroko swept the bleachers with one clear gaze, taking in the tense stance of every boy, eager to hear the verdict. His eyes traveled to where Aomine and Kise stood, nervously balancing on the balls of their feet, flushing red at Kuroko's gaze. He raised his eyebrows ever so slightly; giving them an almost sympathetic look, then dropped his eyes quickly to his bag. Momoi's eyes traveled to where Teikou's phantom sixth man stood, calmly adjusting his schoolbag straps, pretending to be unaware of the entire situation. She gave a loud girlish squeal and flung her arms around Kuroko, almost knocking the boy over in the process. "Tetsu-kun, of course!" she gushed.

Kuroko looked up with a hint of a smile, turning up one corner of his lips ever so slightly. It was the most expression anyone had seen out of him in nigh over a month, and it clearly broadcasted the message of a triumphant win.

"Momoi-san flatters me," Kuroko tilted his head towards the bleachers, "Why don't we let Aomine-kun and the rest of them clean up the gym, as they were holding remedial practices? It's a pity," Kuroko cast a condescending glance towards everyone, "It doesn't appear that any of them have won the game."

"Hm?" Momoi furrowed her brow in confusion. "Was it a tied game?"

"Never mind. I'll walk you home, Momoi-san. Do you need to go get your bag? I'll meet you out front." Momoi nodded empathetically and bounded off towards her locker, closing the door to the gym with a loud slam. It was then that Kuroko turned around, a small smirk on his face.

"It could've been worst, she could've named Haizaki-kun. She was telling me how many of her friends had enormous crushes on him." Kuroko stated mildly. "At any rate, it has been a long day, Momoi-san and I just spent the _entire _day studying. I hope you had a productive day of practice, good work today everyone. Especially you, Aomine-kun. I know how hard you try." With this last sentence, Kuroko turned and slipped out of the door, an ever so slight bounce to his step. When the last of his footsteps faded, Kise burst out laughing, while Akashi smiled ruefully and shook his head. Aomine and Midorima remained indignant and Murasakibara just shrugged and started to root through his bag for snacks. Kise finally stopped laughing, wiped the tears out of his eyes and said,

"Well, I was half right Aominecchi. She'd never go for a ganguro like you!"

It was from then on that the Teikou middle school basketball club all acknowledged their phantom sixth man's true skill and made a note to never underestimate him again.

**A/N: I don't really ship Aomine and Momoi that hard, as they seem pretty platonic and so this came out somewhere haha.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed~**

**Reviews, if you have the time, are always greatly appreciated J**

***The majestic storyline that is Kuroko No Basket does not belong to me**


End file.
